


Two Captains, A Human, and One Doctor

by RoyalBoiPalace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBoiPalace/pseuds/RoyalBoiPalace
Relationships: Jack Harkness x OC, Tenth Doctor x OC, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Two Captains, A Human, and One Doctor

“After all these years, you are still flying that old thing around? Isn't it all used up?” 

“Hey now,” The extremely flirty Captain Jack Harkness smiled widely, leaning against his old ship, patting it softly.  
“Don't hate on the old girl. She's still a trooper.” He says, raising an eyebrow. “Why? Are you jealous?” 

The very much not jealous and much, much shorter than the Captain Jack, Captain Summer Song (with no relation to River), tilted her head with a questionable attitude.  
“Why would I be jealous of that old rust bucket?” She asks, her dark pink strands of hair falling down from behind her ears. She blinked her brown eyes as she looked to his ship. “What does it have on me? Age? Starting up when you need it to? A sense of humor?” 

“Well, for one thing-” Captain Jack starts, opening up the door on the ship and stepping inside. “She does get handled by me alot more than you.” 

“And how, my dear sweet, Captain Jack, does that make me jealous of it?” Captain Song asked, crossing her arms as she stepped in behind him. 

“Who doesn't get jealous about that?” He chuckled in reply, sitting down in his pilot's chair, leaning back as he looked to her. “And besides, she's a chatterbox of non-clorox based words.” He winked with a sly smile.

Summer rolled her eyes as she sat down on the a bench that ran along the wall of the ship, looking to the other Captain.  
“Sixty years,” She comments, “And still looking as handsome than ever.” She smiled. 

Captain Jack chuckled in reply, leaning up in his chair. closer to her.  
“Same to you, Captain Song.” He thought for a moment. “What was it? Um, the Daleks or something?” He asked her, fluttering his hands about. 

Summer smiled. “World War II,” She started, “East Berlin, Dalek invasion, that whole deal, remember?” 

“Ah yes-” Jack nodded, “The power transfer, of course!” He chuckled. “Once was the only woman in the entire Universe to get a heartless Dalek to actually love something! Now just the only person!” 

“It was a bit more than that-” Summer muttered, looking down, yet as Captain Jack still heard her, knowing what she was referring too.

“Oh, yeah, but dont worry-” Captain Jack reassures her, reaching out and grabbing one of her hands. “We moved past that, right?” 

Summer nodded with a small smile. “Moved on.” 

“Good!” Jack smiled, leaning in and kissing her quickly before, turning around completely to the controls, leaving Summer's cheeks as red as a rose. 

“Next stop, Turtlillum!” The omnisexual Captain smiled with a laugh as he set the ship's coordinates, heading off. “I love you Earth, but even I need to see more sometimes.” 

“Turtlillum?” Summer asked, coming up next to him, looking out the huge window at the front of the ship. “Where is that? I've never even heard of it.” 

“You wouldn't have-” Jack tells her, flicking up a switch, “It's not labeled, marked or placed on any sort of map or GPS, and for good reason too.” 

“How come?” Summer questioned. 

“The citizens of Turtillium don't want tourists.” 

Summer furrowed her brows. “Isn't that what we are?” 

Captain Jack smiled. ”Not this time, ma'am.” 

\------------

“Ah, Rose! Rose! Come here! You are going to love this!” The very excited tenth recarnation of The Doctor called over his companion, Rose Tyler, seemingly over the top about something, as usual.  
“See this dot here?” He pointed on the screen of his TARDIS' control panel. 

“Mm-hmm.” Rose nodded in reply, blonde streaks of hair bouncing up and down. “What is it?” 

“Turtlillum!” The Doctor excitedly replied. rushing around the control panel as he quickly pushed up levers and flicked switches. “The hidden world! Hasn't been seen in almost forty-five years, and it's finally open!” 

“But Doctor, it's not hidden!” Rose points to the map, her brown eyes looking to the nine-hundred plus years, old Doctor. “It's right here!” She points, poking the screen.

The Doctor leaned far over to look at her from the the other side of the panel.  
“Yes!” He yelled, pushing another lever. “But, as you may not have noticed, we have flown through this section of the Universe on many multiple occasions, and not once have I mentioned it to you, nor did you ask me about it.” 

Rose furrowed her brows more. “So it just appeared here? Today? Right now?”

“Precisely!” The Doctor smiled in reply, placing his hand on a lever. “Hold on Rose!” He smiled as Rose grabbed onto the railing behind her. The Doctor pressed the lever down in excitement.  
“Allons-y!” 

\-----------------

Lush green trees and beautiful blue lakes came into view as the two Captains began landing their ship, parking it nearly forty feet above the planet. 

“Why up here?” Summer asked Jack, stepping out of the ship and onto the huge grey platform. 

“The citizens of Turtillium are very specific, serious, and commited when it comes to their planet, and their ecosystem.” Jack explains, stepping out of the ship after her. “Nothing that can hurt their beautiful home in any way goes down there.” He looked around behind them. “Everything that is toxic, stays up here.” 

Summer nodded, looking down to the gorgeous, forest-like planet, complete with butterflies, bugs, and even fish. 

“How do we get down?” She asked Jack, turning to look at him. 

Jack tilted his head to their right. “Vines, over there.” He said, adjusting his coat around his shoulders as he headed over. 

“Wait, wait.” Summer tells him, grabbing his shoulder. “I'm heading down first.” 

“Why?” Jack asked, smiling. “Afraid I'll look up?” 

“No.” Summer answered, grabbing onto the vine. “I know you will.” She tells him, beginning her descent. 

“You sure remember alot about me, Captain.” Jack rebuttles, grabbing onto the vine as Summer was about half-way down, sliding underneath the thick trees, out of sight from Jack. “It's like you didn't forget me.” 

“How could I?” Summer replied, hitting the floor. “It's not like I could-woah!” 

“Captain?” Jack asked. looking down as he past through the thick trees, landing briskly.  
“Captain Song?” 

His eyes darted along the trees as he walked down the path, sliding his hands into his pants' pockets.

“Captain Song?” 

“My word!” A sweet, old voice came behind Jack. “Is that you, Harkness?” 

Jack turned around with a smile. “Shella!” He happily said to the very oldlooking, tortoise-humanoid creature, looking straight out of a Paulette Bourgeois children's book. “Very lovely to see you again, darling!”

“You too, Jack.” The yellow-bellied slider smiles slowly, rebalancing herself on her cane. “What brings you arou- oh dear!” She gasps, as if she was just remembering something. “It's not for that, is it?”

“What is?” Jack asked, kneeling down to her eye level. “I'm here for what?” 

“Oh, you are-” Stella whispered, pushing her glasses back up over her eyes. “Forty or so years since you've been gone and nearly a year after you left, it came-”

Shella was interrupted by a loud scream, sending the Captain quickly to his feet.  
“Shella,” He says, looking down to her. “I have three questions for you.” He swallows. “Have you seen a human that looks to be female and has pink hair around?” 

“Oh dear, no I haven't.” Shella explains as she is lost in thought. “But if she was out here while those creatures were, they may have taken her.” 

“What are these creatures, Shella?” Jacks asks, “It's important that I know.”

“Big, bushy tail creatures,” Shella starts to remember, tapping her chin as she thought, thinking throughly. “Grey and black.”

“Thank you, Shella,” Jack tells her, “Oh and last question for you, Cardigan isn't around, is he?” 

Shella chuckled softly to herself. “No, Jack. He's off with a troop.” 

“Oh, thank goodness!” Jack sighed happily, “I'll be off then.” 

“Do be careful, Jack!” Shella warned as Jack ran off. “Those creatures are no picnic, young man!” 

“I'll be back for those lovely turtles you make, Shella!” Captain Jack promised her. “Start melting up that sweet, sweet, chocolate!”

“Oh Jack.” Shella smiled as she watched him run off. “You've always been the bouncey type.” She chuckled as she looked over him before heading inside of her home. 

“Captain Song?” Jack called out as he started his trek through the long and lush forest. He ran quickly, hopping over tree stumps and branches, nearly tripping over a few peeking out from the ground from beneath his feet. 

“Grey and black-” Jack told him as he ran, thinking of the creature, the entire reason why he was requested to Turtillium in the first place. “Big, bushy tail. I don't-”

WOOSH!

The noise stopped Captain Jack in his tracks, turning around very quickly.  
“The TARDIS?” He thought to himself, “It could be but- no, no. Not possible.” 

\-----------------

“That most certainly is possible, Rose.” The Doctor tells her, grabbing her hand to help her exit the TARDIS, landing herself the middle of a huge forest.  
“This entire planet has a very identical atmosphere to Earth's! Every single layer is almost exactly the same!” 

“Almost?” Rose asked, letting go of the Doctor's hand and looking up a huge tree next to her. 

The Doctor nodded. “Yep. Sadly, the Earth is way worse than this one.”

Rose nodded, understanding what the Doctor was meaning. “It is very beautiful here.” She comments, lightly touching a bush. 

“Get your filthy paws off of the bush!” A voice cried out to them, Rose jumping towards the Doctor as they both heard it. 

The Doctor grabbed one of her wrists as he whipped out his Sonic with the other, scanning the area around him until he spotted many short turtle-humanoid creatures, looking properly angry to them.

“Ello, there!” The Doctor greets them, flipping his Sonic up in the air before catching it and placing it back inside his inside coat pocket. 

“Shut it, flipper-tongue!” The oldest one in the front spoke to him, looking to Rose. “We were talking to her!” 

“Flipper-tongue?” The Doctor whispered as he questioned the insult, moving his tongue around in his mouth. 

“I-I'm sorry.” Rose apologized, releasing herself from the Doctor's grip. “It was so beautiful and I just couldn't-” 

“Filthy paws off of the foilage!” The turtle yelled, wacking Rose in the arm with his cane. 

“Ow!” Rose called out, stepping back and grabbing her arm. “Excuse me?”

“Filthy paws away!” He called out again, this time wacking the Doctor in the calf. 

“Ow!” The Doctor cried out, grabbing his leg and bouncing away on one foot. “What was that for?” 

“You landed that monstrosity of a flying machine in our beautiful forests!” The turtle tells him. “This is why we keep hidden away from the rest of the Universe! No other species has any sort of respect!” 

“We already apologized.” Rose tells him. “We didn't know.” 

“Well, now ya do, young lady!” The turtle replies, “And you better stay close to flappy-jappy over there.” He noted towards the Doctor.” 

The Doctor furrowed his brows, looking over himself, including over his shoulder. “Flappy-jappy?” 

“Well, why?” Rose asked as the Turtles started off, stopping to speak. 

“Why what?” The leader asked. 

“Why must I stay with him?” Rose asked as The Doctor has since pulled out a universal dictionary, flipping through the pages rather quickly. 

“Look, I warned ya, alright?” He replied as he turned around, heading off. “And don't touch the foilage!”

Rose looked to the Doctor before both started to chuckle, heading deep into the forest. 

“I see why they've kept it hidden.” Rose says, still admiring the scenery around them, interloping her arm around the Doctor's. “It is very captivating.” 

“This is what Earth used to look like.” The Doctor tells her. “Before the cities, buses, churches, it was a wild paradise.” 

“Sounds like my kind of Saturday night!” A familiar voice rang out to them. 

“Jack?” Rose asked, turning a bit to see him coming upon them. She let go of the Doctor and ran over to him, embracing him with a hug. 

“Rose Tyler, still got it.” He smiled, hugging her as The Doctor walked over. “And so are you!” He chuckled, dropping Rose. “Hello there, handsome!” 

The Doctor shook his head. “Nah, I've been called better pet names by Cassandra.” 

Jack looked to Rose who did nothing but break into laughter. Jack smiled himself before clearing his throat. 

“It's been great, but I've got to go.” He nodded, turning around quickly. 

“Jack, what's wrong?” Rose asked him, positioning herself in front of him, trying to stop him from leaving. 

“It's none of your concern.” He tells him as the Doctor came over. 

“Oh Jack, come on!” The Doctor pleaded with him, “We can tell that something is up with you. Just say it, eh?” 

Jack sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. “World War II, Berlin, Dalek Invasion.” 

The Doctor tilted his head. “Captain Song?” He asked. “Brunette, brown eyes, very short, cute?”

“What about her?” Rose asked, remembering that adventure very vividly, although the Doctor had since regenerated. 

“She looks a bit different bow,” Jack explains, “But I brought her here to see why I was receiving a distress signal.” Captain Jack sighed, “Before I even touched ground, she went M.I.A.” 

The Doctor's smile fell from his face, his look to Captain Jack was al seriousness. 

“You know that we would help you.” The Doctor tells him, “But you're worried about Rose's safety, aren't you?” 

Jack nodded. “Whatever it was, too, her and not me.” 

“The turtle creature told me to stay with flappy-jappy.” Rose chimes in, getting a weird look from Jack. 

“We will help you, Captain.” The Doctor nodded, patting his shoulder. “With finding her and figuring out the signal.” 

“Captain Jack Harkness!” The angry turtle returned, swinging his cane as he came towards them. 

“Cardigan!” Jack whispered as he dashed off with Rose and the Doctor, with the sun starting to set very rapidly.


End file.
